


true love

by LadySilv



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Blood, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble, Dreamon, Escape, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Pandora's Vault, Prison, Prison Escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilv/pseuds/LadySilv
Summary: Glowing orange light illuminated the two lovers as they stood on the blackstone flooring. Dream hugged the sobbing mess of George as he wiped away the blood on the smaller's face. He was proud of the brown eyed man. He had committed a crime that only a true lover would do.---I know that they have said that they are fine with being shipped and such, but if they want this to be removed, then it shall be.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	true love

The sound of steps interrupted the normal bubbling of lava. Glowing yellow and orange light illuminated the face of George as he watched the containment cell from a distance. The blackstone seemed to absorb all light in the room, but once reaching the last area before the containment cell, he was met with a harsh orange glow. The entire prison felt more like a blackhole than a large structure. It was almost like another dimension. The brunette ran a hand through his hair, wiping the blood off his face. He wasn’t supposed to be there. The bloodied keycard that rested in his hand was a tell sign that he would be in that cell next. But it would all be worth it in the end. Besides, he had all three lives; Dream only had one.

With a click of a button, George committed the worst crime on the SMP. He activated the bridge, watching as the lava disappeared. With the disappearance of the lava, he could tell an immediate change to the light in the room. No mobs seemed to spawn though. Once the bridge made it across, he lowered the wall that separated the bridge from the containment cell. George felt a slight pang of guilt in his heart as he watched the man he loved get onto the bridge. No one knew how much Dream had been fed. No one even thought of how Dream was even doing. That was why George had made his way here. As came closer, George could see how frail and weak he was. His face was sullen, the orange prison uniform hanging loosely on his bones. Dream looked like death. But, even with the sickly body, his green eyes were full of light. 

George moved away from the buttons that lined the wall, walking unsteadily to the prisoner. Dream placed his arms under the much healthier man, trapping the other in a hug. Even as weak as he looked, Dream was still able to support the one he loved. He placed a hand on George’s head, petting his brown hair. George’s head rested in the crook of Dream’s neck. His arms wrapped around Dream’s neck as tears flowed from the pools of dark brown. Cooing, Dream listened to the soft sobs of the other. If it wasn’t for the fact that they were in a prison, Dream would call this romantic. 

Dream didn’t care that the metallic tang of blood filled his nose as he hugged the crying man. No, it only made him grin. He hugged the man tighter, trapping him into the embrace. Ender, George had killed for him. George spilled blood for Dream, and that only made him so much happier. His chest filled with a tight warm hug as he kissed the top of the brunette. No words needed to be said. The two just sat there, laying in each other’s embrace. 

They didn’t have long to dally. Dream knew that Sapnap or another one of the guards would appear at any moment. He didn’t know when, but they needed to get out of there as soon as possible. He assumed that the guards had already been alerted. Unless George had tampered with the stasis pods, Dream assumed that this would all be for nothing if they did not leave soon. So as much as it hurt, Dream broke the hug, looking down at the smaller man. He kissed George’s head, standing up taller. His cold hands wrapped around George’s face, a thumb wiping away a tear that was threatening to fall from George’s eyes. George had failed to rid himself of the blood on his face. To Dream, it was downright adorable. He removed one of his hands, licking his thumb before he wiped away the remaining blood of the warden. This gesture made George’s throat tight.

Dream offered his hand to George. The brunette’s heart soared once more as he took the larger man’s hand. Together they walked out of the prison, tripping all the alarms. Dream even looked at George’s communicator, laughing as the members rushed to protect Tommy and Tubbo. Hand in hand with George, both walked through the swirling portal, breaking through the room in the Nether. George led him through a tunnel that he had constructed to the portal that led to the Community House. 

Together, they walked through and into the SMP. Dream looked over at George, placing an arm at the small of his back. He pulled the other in close, leaning down and staring into the other’s dark brown eyes. Green against brown, two earthy tones that work so well together. If anyone was watching from the outside in, they would assume that this was a romantic gesture. With a simple and rushed kiss, George’s body seemed to dissipate into atoms.

Georgenotfound has left the world.

Now time to cause chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love on my previous posts! Please let me know if you enjoy this! Comment if you want me to continue this or not? Runaway Dream and George???? Either way, I am planning on keeping this a short drabble.
> 
> Now for sleep.


End file.
